


Reality

by Rhaps



Series: Soul Searching [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, Introspective Carlos, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaps/pseuds/Rhaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The universe isn't real, Carlos.”<br/>“Existence isn't real, Carlos.”</p><p>No, but one thing was real. One thing would always be real.</p><p>[Very introspective, drabble-like, Carlos in a sequel that wasn't supposed to happen but did.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this wasn't supposed to happen at all. Then I read a review of my first drabble-thing by GretaRama and I wrote this the whole bus ride to school.

“ _Go to sleep, Carlos._ ”  
  
But I'm not awake.  
  
“ _Wake up, Carlos._ ”  
  
But I'm not asleep.  
  
“ _It's morning Carlos, get up._ ”  
“ _It's evening Carlos, lay down._ ”  
  
It hadn't been either of those things in a very long time.  
  
“ _Time isn't real._ ”  
“ _Neither is anything else._ ”  
  
But one thing was real.  
  
“ _The desert isn't real, Carlos._ ”  
“ _Night Vale isn't real, Carlos._ ”  
  
No, but one thing was real.  
  
“ _The universe isn't real, Carlos._ ”  
“ _Existence isn't real, Carlos._ ”  
  
No, but one thing was real. One thing would always be real.  
  
“ _The universe is already over._ ”  
“ _The universe has unravelled._ ”  
“ _The last piece fall off long, long ago._ ”  
  
But time wasn't real.  
  
“ _Nothing is real.”_  
  
But if time wasn't real than the past was also the future.  
  
“ _The universe will always be unraveling._ ”  
“ _The universe isn't real._ ”  
  
But if the past was the future, it was also the present.  
  
“ _The universe isn't real, Carlos._ ”  
  
But if the universe was unraveling in the present, had unwound completely in the past. The he could twist it back together in the future.  
  
“ _The_ _ **universe**_ _isn't real,_ _ **Carlos**_ _._ ”  
“ _ **Nothing**_ _is real_ _ **, Carlos**_.”  
  
But one thing was real.  
Cecil was real.  
  
Whether the present was the past or the past was the future.  
Whether time was real.  
Whether the universe was real.  
Whether... he was real.

  
Everything was some level of probably, but one thing was a promise.

Cecil was real.

 

And he would see Cecil again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There really aren't like five stolen lines from Condos. Not a bit. 
> 
> On the off chance anyone is actually curious, I'm RhapsodicRealities on Tumblr. Thank you very much for taking the time to read this!


End file.
